


Unspoken Rule

by AnimeNerd666 (CrystalNavy)



Series: My shitty life (By Reiner Braun) [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Universe, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Overprotective Warriors, Yandere Warriors
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:27:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28391652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/AnimeNerd666
Summary: There are a lot of rules among the Warriors of Marley, but there is an unspoken rule only a few of them know about, and with good reason.
Relationships: Gabi Braun & Falco Grice & Udo & Zofia, Gabi Braun & Reiner Braun, Reiner Braun/Pieck, Reiner Braun/Porco Galliard
Series: My shitty life (By Reiner Braun) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079342
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	1. Violation #1

The soldier gasped in pain as Porco Galliard slammed him against the wall.

"What is this I heard?" Porco demanded, glaring at the unfortunate soldier "Today you made a mistake you'd wish you never made."

"Now, now, Porco." Pieck said with a gentle smile "Beating up the poor man is so uncouth. There are more...subtle...ways to get your point across."

"You want this just as much as I, Pieck." Porco said "This filth did something only we are allowed to do."

"True." Pieck said with that same easy smile "I am just saying you shouldn't leave any evidence behind. This man is a Marleyan, after all, and if one of the other Marleyans find out, not only would we suffer, but he would too. Or have you forgotten our unspoken rule?"

"No, of course not." Porco looked like she had just insulted him "I would never forget it. That's what my brother gave his life for, after all. For both of them, I am in this until the bitter end."

"You do bring Marcel up around him the awful lot lately." Pieck observed 

"I need to." Porco's expression softened "Believe it or not, I don't do it out of malice. But he...he has been so down lately, and I hope my words will give him a wake-up call he needs."

He returned his attention to the soldier.

"Now, let's get down to business." Porco grinned savagely "For violating our unspoken rule, you're to be devoured by my Jaw Titan."

The Marley soldier gulped.

"Help me, Pieck..." he pleaded

"Sorry, but no." Pieck gave him a small smile "You did call Reiner a 'gigantic waste of space' two days ago, as I recall. And since he is already in a bad space, your comments were not appreciated at all."

"We're the only ones allowed to say hurtful things to him." Porco said "We are, because we care about his well-being."

-x-

"Falco." Reiner greeted "Gabi, Udo, Zofia. I am glad you found time to visit this old man."

"Has anyone hurt you today?" Gabi demanded, brows furrowed in worry "If anyone has, just tell me, and I'll teach them a lesson!"

"I am fine, Gabi." Reiner chuckled "Thanks for your concern."

"Hey, Gabi." Falco said "Do you still want to inherit the Armored Titan?"

"I do." Gabi's eyes became soft as she gazed at Reiner "I will keep Reiner's memories for myself. Thus a part of him will always be with me. I will not lose that to someone who isn't family. Not even if that someone is you, Falco."

Falco looked at Gabi's hands, which held Reiner's.

Then he looked at her eyes, which showed adoration, and something else as well.

Something that he found within himself also.

"I see." Falco's eyes blazed "Then prepare for a tough competition, because I don't intend to back down either."

"Where are Pieck and Porco?" Reiner asked

"Did someone mention us?" Pieck entered, smiling sweetly

"We were just dealing with a troublesome insect." Porco shrugged as he entered after her

"It's time for your medicine, Reiner." Pieck offered him a sealed box, masterfully diverting the topic of the conversation

"And stop hogging that bed." Porco said "My brother didn't save you so you'd spend the rest of your life in a hospital."

"I'll keep that in mind." Reiner chuckled

"Come along, children." Pieck herded the candidates towards the exit "Reiner needs his rest."

"No one is allowed to eat you except me!" Gabi and Falco yelled at the same time, then glared at one another

Porco followed.

"You know, Pieck." Porco said thoughtfully "You and I have something in common."

"Oh?" Pieck smiled gently "And what would that be?"

"We both love Reiner." Porco said

"Soon, people would stop violating the unspoken rule," Pieck said as they approached the exit

Porco, Pieck, Udo, Zofia, Falco, and Gabi walked out of the hospital, with evil-looking grins on their faces.

"Only we are allowed to hurt Reiner in any capacity. Anyone else who tries will pay, even if it's Reiner himself." Porco said as he stomped a cockroach under his foot "And we'll make sure of that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You will take this headcanon out of my cold, dead hands.


	2. In the Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How it started.

The first time they met one another was at Marley recruitment station.

They were here to join the Warrior program. Marley needed Eldian children, and their parents sent them in hopes of becoming honorary Marleyans and leaving the internment zone behind.

Four boys and two girls were there.

"There are supposed to be seven of you." an official said "Where is the last one?"

"Sorry I am late."

They turned around to see a boy their age.

He wore a bright smile on his face as he approached.

But his eyes...his eyes told a different story.

"Names?" the official asked

"Zeke Yeager."

"Porco Galliard."

"Marcel Galliard."

"Bertolt Hoover."

"Pieck Finger."

"Annie Leonhart."

"Reiner Braun."

"Good." the official said "I'll get your names filed, then someone will be along shortly and your training will officially start then.

Porco was a good kid, for he had a flaw. He was brutally honest, to the point he sometimes drove people to tears. 

Marcel had tried to make him tone it down a notch, but ultimately, it failed.

Because while he adored Marcel, Porco was his own person.

And something about Reiner infuriated him, though he wasn't sure what it was.

But he knew one thing.

Reiner didn't belong on the battlefield.

-x-

He realized the truth during one of training exercises.

They were supposed to survive on their own in a hostile territory, without any outside help.

"I saw you staring at him for a while now." Pieck said as she brought more logs "He looks like a sad little puppy, doesn't he?"

Porco had to admit that the comparison was true.

Reiner was like a puppy. A small, loyal puppy. Marley held the leash.

The very thought awoke a new feeling in Porco.

A raw, primal feeling.

He approached Reiner and pushed him into the dirt.

Then he started viciously pummeling him.

"Porco!" Pieck cried out, alarmed "Porco, stop!"

Porco didn't hear her.

The boy below him let out a sound between a whine and a gurgle.

Porco imagined a bloodied puppy below him, and he recoiled in horror.

He got up and joined the others.

He dove into training with increased fervor.

Yet no matter how much he tried, he couldn't ignore that feeling within him.

Feeling of protectiveness.

He soon realized that Pieck shared this feeling, and he proposed an idea to her.

An idea which she readily accepted.

And thus, the unspoken rule was created.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuse.


	3. Time of Dying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can see my life passing me by.

It didn't go as planned.

He was about to do it, when Pieck entered without preamble.

She was carrying a tray of food, which she promptly dropped upon seeing the scene in front of her.

"What are you doing?" she asked, narrowing her eyes

"Pieck, I can explain..." he said weakly

"Explain?" she demanded "What is there to explain? I know what I saw and I don't see how you can 'explain' it."

"Pieck-."

"No." she cut him off "You're coming with me, and we'll all discuss it." 

"Pieck, please..."

She grabbed him by the collar and dragged him down the corridor. Porco, Gabi, Falco, Zofia and Udo heard the commotion and gathered in the corridor.

"Ah, guys." Pieck said "Good timing. You won't believe what this idiot here tried to do."

He was dragged into the lounge and tossed into the nearest chair.

The others crowded around him.

"Now, I am sure everyone here is just dying to know all about what you tried to do." Pieck smiled sweetly "So that appropriate measures could be taken."

"I can explain..."

"I found you with the barrel of a gun in your mouth!" Pieck snapped "Unless it got there by 'accident', I don't think you can 'explain'! You tried to kill yourself, dammit! How do you think it makes us feel?!"

"I had nothing left!" he jumped up angrily

"Wrong!" she insisted "You have us!"

Reiner and Pieck stood there, glaring daggers at one another.

"Come on..." Falco pleaded "Let's talk about this rationally..."

Reiner and Pieck turned their glares at him.

"So...you're weak after all." Porco quipped

He held a steel knife in his hand.

"If you think that the best course of action is to leave everything, including us, behind." he said "Then by all means, do it."

He tossed the knife to Reiner, who raised a hand to catch it, but Pieck snatched it out of the air.

"What the hell, Porco?" she demanded hotly "The point was to stop him from going through with it, not enabling him. Or is this another one of your 'tests'?"

Porco lit up a cigarette and put it into his mouth.

"I am well aware." he let out a plume of smoke "I am also aware of the fact that he'll be unable to do it."

"Porco..." Gabi turned around, glaring at him "You're getting in my way. I don't like people that get in my way. I am the only one allowed to kill my cousin. No one else is."

"Gabi..."

"Hear that, Reiner?!" Gabi shouted "I am the one who'll kill you! Me! No one else!"

Then she burst into tears.

Reiner hugged her awkwardly, as she pounded her small fists against his chest, sobbing all the while.


End file.
